WO 95/10516, published Apr. 20, 1995, WO96/31478, published Oct. 10, 1996, WO 98/57960 published Dec. 23, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,188 issued Mar. 26, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,747 issued Apr. 16, 2002, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,661 issued May 25, 2004, disclose tricyclic compounds useful for inhibiting farnesyl protein transferase.
In view of the current interest in inhibitors of farnesyl protein transferase, a welcome contribution to the art would be compounds useful for the inhibition of farnesyl protein transferase. Such a contribution is provided by this invention.